particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Intellectual Conservative Movement
= Introduction = This party is the remains of the Orthodox Movement for A Utopian Society. We have a political compass of Economic stance in Left/Right scale: -7.50 and in Social stance in Libertarian/Authoritarian scale: 1.49.It is unitarist-leaning o'er the issue of centralization, he is moderate restrictive when we come to civil rights. Tis a moderate religious party and a convinced supporter of a big government. It believes in a moderate regulation of the market and maintains moderate conservative morality. It is a moderate militarist. =History= This party was originally founded as the Orthodox Movement for a Utopian Society. This party reformed due to a death threat. The death threat consisted of departing to a private island and exile. The party leader, John and William Paige, at that moment decided to exile as soon as possible. His father then returned to Trigunia and established with a acquittance's of his this party. They and a group of friends soon established lots of relationships, in Trigunia and abroad and even overseas. The connection to the United Right Wing Convention gave William Wisegod, the oppurtunity and the power to save Terra by means of banning homosexuality, he decided tocreate one of the most controversial organizations of today, the Anti-Gay Association. However, William Wisegod did not fight for his ideals and his supporters rebelled against the Trigunian Government. Trigunia Civil War The supporters of the Intellectual Conservative Movement decided to rebel to opress the gays. After William Wisegod ordered them to stop, they continued in even more rage, promising a genocide. William Wisegod then decided to end this war as soon as possible by inputting a reasonable proposal into the parliament. This "peace bill" passed and peace was reached. Death of William Paige On the 8th August 2384, William Wisegod was at home, when he had a stroke. His aorta was blocked by a clot that was previously lodged in his leg vein. Being that the reason why he was at home. He was aged 91, when he died. He was took to a local church to mourn. His funeral was at the Rammstein Cathedral. His body is to be transladated from the Rammstein General Cemetery to the St Peters Tombs at the St Michaels Basilica. Selucian Church affiliation A ex-HoS candidate of the ICM was looking for a public role and asked William Wisegod if there where any vacancies. Apparently, he had negotiated with the Selucian Catholic Church and they decided to give the ICM the power to nominate a Archbishop and Patriarch for Trigunia. William Galaski was chosen. After the papal conclave terminated, Papa Ioannes I Pontifix Maximus gave William Galaski the title of Cardinal and the alias of "The Pardoned" Finally, the largest party On the election of August 2390, the ICM managed to achieve a great goal. It is now the largest party in Trigunia. It also won the first round of the Presidential elections. If things continue like this we will soon rule Trigunia in a totalitarian way!!!! The End The Commnist Revolution made us exile to Keymon and shot our ex-chairman, William Wisegod =Manifesto/Missions Statement= The ICM aims to turn the world into a meritochratic democracy where intellectuality is rewarded with high rankings and suffrage. We aim to end all homosexuality or Asexuality. We aim to bring down the eternal ruling party Moderate Democratic Party We aim to bring love and peace and hope to all that show good will. =Election Results= =See Also= Selucian Catholic Church Trigunia Category:Trigunia Category:Political parties in Trigunia